


Trust in your heart

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story is based on the Jungle book. So Bilbo lives in the Jungle and one day he finds Kili alone in a boat near crocodile infested waters and with no parents in sight he takes the child in a cares for him like his own. But danger is no stranger in the jungle and Bilbo soon discovers that the young lad is being hunted so he decides to take him back to the village where he has an uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from the hobbit.

**_Trust in your heart_ **

_Chapter 1: Dwarves are forbidden_

_Bilbo rowed his boat along the peaceful river as he docked his boat he could hear a fairly loud noise coming from further down the river he drew his dagger and walked down to investigate the noise soon he came across a long boat that had been badly damaged by something Bilbo also noticed patches of blood around but then he heard the noise again he took the lid off a wicker basket and inside was a baby with short black hair Bilbo looked around but could see no sign of the baby's parents around so Bilbo carefully picked the baby up and took him home where he would be safe. Bilbo discovered a note in the basket and in the note it said that the baby was called Kili and so Bilbo kept that as the child's name._

 

_(Four Years Later)_

_Four years passed by and Kili had grown into a fine young dwarf and Bilbo had given Kili everything he could ever want but he did notice that Kili was perhaps a little bit lonely at times one sunny morning Kili was sat bathing his feet in a nearby stream he looked up when he saw something approach the stream and that was when he saw it a beautiful black panther Kili stood up and said 'Well aren't you beautiful' the panther looked up and slowly walked towards Kili, Kili was a little scared so he started to move away but then to his surprise the panther spoke 'Hello Kili' Kili said 'How do you know my name' the panther said 'I have been watching you grow over the years my name is Bard' Kili said 'I thought there would be more animals around here but your the first one I've seen' Bard said 'Come with me there's something I want to show you'. Kili followed Bard through the Jungle until they reached a watering hole there were lot's of animals there Kili stepped out of the tree's to get a closer look but he was pulled back by Bard when a huge Tiger came into view Azog said 'I can't help but notice this strange smell today everyone know's dwarves are forbidden'  Bard said 'Run Kili' Kili ran through the long grass but the tiger was still following him he looked back and saw Bard knock Azog back Azog got back up and swiped his long claws leaving cut's on Bard's leg Kili jumped down into a heard of Elephants Azog looked down into the stampede but could not see the Dwarf anywhere. That night a group of Wolves met at council Rock to discuss the return of Azog the tiger Bilbo had always been a trusted ally of the wolves after saving one of their cubs from a stampede so he decided to go along to the gathering Ferien said 'Azog shall surely kill the boy and all who would try to protect him. Now are we in an agreement as to what must be done unfortunately it falls to me to tell the boy's guardian Bilbo come over here please' Bilbo stepped out of the darkness and said 'yes Ferien' Ferien said 'The council has reached a decision Kili can no longer stay in this part of the jungle he must leave at once' Bilbo said 'but he's like my own son surely he's entitled to the protection that we can offer him' Ferien said 'but Bilbo even the strength of my pack is no match for Azog' Bilbo said 'but Kili cannot survive alone in the Jungle' Bard jumped down from the tree and said 'Ferien, Bilbo perhaps I can be of help' Ferien said 'You Bard how' Bard said 'I have taken a massive interest in this dwarf I have discovered that he has an uncle and a brother who live in the village on the other side of the Jungle. Kili and I have often taken many walks into the jungle together so I'm sure he will go with me' Ferien said 'So be it now there is no time to lose good Luck Bard'._

 

_Bard stood outside Bilbo's home waiting for Kili, Kili said 'But I want you to come with me I don't want to leave without you' Bilbo said 'Kili it's no longer safe for you in these parts and I promise I will come and see you' . Kili walked out of the house and said 'Is Bard coming with me' Bilbo said 'yes Bard will escort you to the village where you will be safe with your uncle and Brother' Kili said 'I have a brother when were you going to tell me' Bard said 'Kili calm down I have only recently discovered this and I was going to tell you when the time was right and you were ready for the truth'. Kili said 'Why does everyone think they know what's best for me why does nobody ever ask me' Bilbo said 'Kili calm down your getting yourself worked up. Now I want you to promise me something look after Bard and Bard will look after you do not run off I will think of you every day.'  The next morning Kili and Bard carried on walking on their journey to the village Kili said 'I'm not going I can look after myself I don't need anyone' Bard said 'No Kili you are going if I have to drag you every step of the way'  Kili turned and pushed Bard away Bard said 'Oh that does it I've had it Kili from now on your on your own alone'  Kili walked through the Jungle he had no idea however that he was being followed he looked around and came face to face with a huge brown bear the bear said 'You are the one that is being hunted by Azog the Tiger' Kili said 'How do you know that who are you' the Bear said 'My name is Beorn and I think every animal in these woods know's what's happening' Kili said 'I want to stand against him but I'm not strong enough'  Beorn said 'No you are not strong enough not yet but with time you will become stronger' , Bard eventually caught up with Kili since leaving him at the stream he'd told himself it was wrong and that he was meant to be looking after Kili not putting him into danger he was relieved to see that Kili had met Beorn._

_That night while Kili slept Bard and Beorn started talking Bard said 'Beorn you cannot adopt Kili as your son he already has family at the village where I'm taking him' Beorn said 'but I would look after him' Bard said 'But would you be able to protect him from Azog' Beorn said 'But what has the tiger got against the dwarf' Bard said 'he hates all humans because they all turn into hunters' Beorn said 'But we cannot know for sure if Kili would' Bard said 'Azog won't take any chances he'll kill Kili while he's young and helpless with just one swipe of his claws'. Beorn said 'Well then what should we do' Bard said 'We're going to do what's best for the boy'  Beorn said 'You'd better believe it you name it and we'll do it' Bard said 'Good we're going to take Kili back to his village'  Beorn said 'but I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me' Bard said 'But that is just the point as long as he stays with you he's in danger so I'm leaving it up to you' Beorn said 'But why me' Bard said 'Because he will not listen to me' Beorn said 'But I love that lad I love him as if he was my own Cub' Bard said 'Then do what's best for Kili and not yourself' Beorn said 'But can't I wait until morning to tell him' Bard said 'It's morning now go on Beorn' . Beorn walked over to Kili and said 'Lad wake up it's time to get going' Kili said 'Okay Beorn. Goodbye Bard I'll miss you' Bard said 'Goodbye Kili be safe young cub'_


End file.
